(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fish hooks, and more particularly to a novel, barbless fish hook assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fish hooks are one of the oldest known implements beginning with a device known as a gorge, formed by a straight shaft having pointed opposite ends with a line tied around the middle of the shaft. The gorge was effective only if the fish swallowed the bait with the gorge buried therein, thereby limiting its use since many varieties of fish only nibble or mouth the bait.
Consequently, some six or seven thousand years ago the evolution of the modern fish hook began. The gorge evolved into the form of a double barbless hook to which barbs were latter added. As it was discovered that a single barbed hook was more effective, the modern type hook came into existance. During the 1400s hooks began to be constructed of steel. There have not been any significant changes to the basic barbed hook during the past 500 years.
The barb (a projection extending backward from the point of the hook helps keep the hook embedded in the flesh of the fish by resisting backwards motion) has several deficiencies. The barb substantially increases the force required to effect penetration versus a comparably sized barbless hook even if maintained in a perfectly sharpened condition. Moreover, a perfectly sharpened barb can cut a gap during penetration thereby reducing its holding effectiveness. The barb can also cause mutilation when the hook accidentally becomes inbedded in the hand or another part of the human body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,372 there is disclosed an improved barbless fish hook in which the shank, eye, and bend are of conventional configuration and can take on virtually any size, style or shape with a flattened point having opposed planar faces, one of which faces toward the shank of the fish hook permitting penetration while more easily dislodged. Such fish hook, however, neither optimizes penetration facilitation, nor dislodging resistance.